This project is basically exploratory in nature with the Medical College of Wisconsin (MCW) conducting a feasibility study and planning program for a proposed Radiation Therapy Research and Clinical Network in Southeastern Wisconsin. Assistance in the project is being provided by a private consulting firm, Enviro-Med of La Jolla, California. The Phase IV work effort will involve preparation and submission of a detailed documented and reviewable program and facilities plan for the Radiation Therapy Research and Clinical Network. This report will contain an analysis of estimated operating costs for the network including projected expenses for staff salaries, equipment maintenance, building services, administrative and management costs, as well as estimates of income that can be expected from all sources, such as fees for clinical services, grants for training and operation from governmental sources as well as the necessity for other subsidies from private and local agencies. Information obtained from the questionnaires and discussions with the staff of the Medical College and discussions with outside agencies such as the National Cancer Institute, American Cancer Society, etc., will be used in the preparation of this report. A plan of this kind will provide a sound basis for funding efforts, including preparation and submission of grant requests for governmental assistance and solicitation from private agencies. The final phase of the study, Equipment Procurement, will consider the availability of therapy equipment and the technical and performance requirements necessary to ensure the achievement of program goals. Phase V will proceed concurrently with Phase IV.